Pearl Jam
Shfajësim i përgjithshëm: * Përdorni Wikipedian nën rrezikun tuaj! *Wikipedia nuk jep udhëzime mjeksore *Wikipedia nuk jep udhëzime ligjore *Wikipedia nuk mban përgjegjësi për përmbajtjen e faqeve WIKIPEDIA MAKES NO GUARANTEE OF VALIDITY Wikipedia is an online open-content collaborative encyclopedia, that is, a voluntary association of individuals and groups who are developing a common resource of human knowledge. The structure of the project allows anyone with an Internet connection and World Wide Web browser to alter its content. Please be advised that nothing found here has necessarily been reviewed by professionals with the expertise necessary to provide you with complete, accurate or reliable information. That is not to say that you will not find valuable and accurate information in Wikipedia; much of the time you will. However, Wikipedia'' cannot guarantee the validity of the information found here.' The content of any given article may recently have been changed, vandalized or altered by someone whose opinion does not correspond with the state of knowledge in the relevant fields. WIKIPEDIA NUK JU GARANTON SAKTËSINË '''Wikipedia' është një enciklopedi e përmbajtjes së hapur bashkëpunuese në linjë, e cila është një shoqëri njerëzish e grupesh që janë duke zhvilluar një burim të përbashkët të dijes njerëzore. Ndërtimi e projektit lejon këdo me një lidhje interneti dhe World Wide Web(Rrjet të Gjerë Botëror) shfletues (browser) të ndryshojë përmbajtjen e tij. Ju lutemi jeni të këshilluar se asgjë e gjetur këtu s`ka qenë e nevojshme të rishikohet nga mjeshtër me shqyrtime të nevojshme t`ju japë njoftime të plota, të sakta e të besueshme. Kjo s`do të thotë se ju nuk do të gjeni njohuri të vlefshme e të sakta në të shumtën e kohës në Wikipedia. Megjithëkëtë, Wikipedia s`mund t`ju sigurojë vlefshmërinë e njohurive të gjetura këtu. Përmbajtja e çdo artikulli (shkrimi) këtu mund të jetë ndryshuar së fundmi, dëmtuar apo ndryshuar nga ndonjë njeri mendimi i të cilit nuk përkon me gjendjen e njohurive (diturive) në fushat përkatëse. No formal peer review We are working on ways to select and highlight reliable versions of articles. Our active community of editors uses tools such as the and feeds to monitor new and changing content. However, Wikipedia is not uniformly peer reviewed; while readers may correct errors or engage in casual peer review, they have no legal duty to do so and thus all information read here is without any implied warranty of fitness for any purpose or use whatsoever. Even articles that have been vetted by informal peer review or ''featured article'' processes may later have been edited inappropriately, just before you view them. ::None of the authors, contributors, sponsors, administrators, sysops, or anyone else connected with Wikipedia in any way whatsoever can be responsible for the appearance of any inaccurate or libelous information or for your use of the information contained in or linked from these web pages. S`ka rishikime shqyrtuese formale Ne punojmë në mënyra të zgjedhim dhe vëmë në pah versione të besueshme artikujsh. Bashkësia jonë aktive e përgatitësve (editorëve) përdorin mjete të tilla si dhe që ndihmojnë në mbikëqyrjen e ndryshimeve të përmbajtjeve. Megjithatë, Wikipedia nuk bën rishikime hulumtuese të përhershme; për sa kohë lexuesit mund të ndreqin gabimet apo merren me këtë çështje rishikim shqyrtues, ata s`kanë të drejtë ligjore ta bëjnë këtë dhe kështu të gjitha informacionet e lexuara këtu janë pa ndonjë garanti të treguar funksionimi për ndonjë qëllim apo çfarëdo përdorimi. Madje artikuj që janë hulumtuar nga rishikime shqyrtuese përshtatëse apo ecuritë e një artikulli te veçantë mundet që më vonë te jenë përpunuar mangësish, pikërisht përpara se ju t`i shihnit ata. ::Asnjë nga autorët, bashkëpunëtorët, dhuruesit, drejtuesit, administruesit, ose kushdo tjetër i lidhur me Wikipedia-n në çfarëdo lloj rruge a mënyre, mund të jetë përgjegjës për ndonjë informacion të pasaktë apo shpifës, ose për përdorim tuajin të informacionit të përmbajtur në apo lidhur nga ato faqe rrjetore. No contract; limited license Please make sure that you understand that the information provided here is being provided freely, and that no kind of agreement or contract is created between you and the owners or users of this site, the owners of the servers upon which it is housed, the individual Wikipedia contributors, any project administrators, sysops or anyone else who is in any way connected with this project or sister projects subject to your claims against them directly. You are being granted a limited license to copy anything from this site; it does not create or imply any contractual or extracontractual liability on the part of Wikipedia or any of its agents, members, organizers or other users. There is '''no agreement or understanding between you and ''Wikipedia regarding your use or modification of this information beyond the GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL); neither is anyone at Wikipedia responsible should someone change, edit, modify or remove any information that you may post on Wikipedia or any of its associated projects. Pa kontratë; Leje të Kufizuar Ju lutemi, sigurohuni të kuptoni që informacioni i afruar këtu është falas dhe që s`ka asnjë lloj ujdie apo kontrate që është krijuar mes jush dhe pronarëve apo përdoruesve të kësaj faqeje, pronarëve shërbyes mbi të cilët strehohet, ndihmuesve individualë të Wikipedia-s, ndonjë projekt drejtuesish, administratorësh, apo cilitdo tjetër që është lidhur në çfarëdo mënyre me këtë projekt apo me projekte motra, u përgjigjen ankesave tuaja direkte kundër tyre. Juve u jepet një leje e kufizuar të kopjoni çdo gjë nga kjo faqe; nuk krijon apo sajon ndonjë përgjegjësi kontrate ose jashtëkontrate nga ana e Wikipedia''s, apo ndonjë nga agjentët, anëtarët, organizuesit ose përdorues të tjerë. '''S´ka marrëveshje apo ujdi midis jush dhe ''Wikipedia-s' lidhur me përdorimin apo përpilimin tuaj të këtij informacioni përtej GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL); as është ndonjë në ''Wikipedia përgjegjës nëse ndokush ndryshon, përpunon, përpilon apo heq ndonjë informacion që ju mund të vendosni në Wikipedia ose ndonjë prej projekteve të shoqëruara me të. Trademarks Any of the trademarks, service marks, collective marks, design rights, personality rights or similar rights that are mentioned, used or cited in the articles of the Wikipedia encyclopedia are the property of their respective owners. Their use here does not imply that you may use them for any other purpose other than for the same or a similar informational use as contemplated by the original authors of these Wikipedia articles under the GFDL licensing scheme. Unless otherwise stated Wikipedia and Wikimedia sites are neither endorsed nor affiliated with any of the holders of any such rights and as such Wikipedia can not grant any rights to use any otherwise protected materials. Your use of any such or similar incorporeal property is at your own risk. Shenja tregëtare Seicila prej shenjave tregëtare, shenjat e shërbimit, shenjat e bashkësive, të drejtat e vizatimeve, të drejtat vetjake apo të drejta të ngjashme që janë përmendur, përdoruar apo cituar në artikujt e enciklopedisë së Wikipedias janë pronë e pronarëve të tyre përkatës. Përdorimi i tyre nuk nënkupton që ju mund t´i përdorni ato për ndonjë qëllim tjetër seç per te njëjtin ose përdorimin e ngjashëm informues, siç është paramenduar nga autorët origjinalë të atyre artikujve Wikipedianë, nën lejen e projektit GFDL. Ose e thënë ndryshe Wikipedia dhe faqet e saj nuk janë as të nënshkruara (vërtetësuara) as të anëtarësuara me ndonjë prej mbajtësve të ndonjë të drejte të tillë, dhe si e tillë Wikipedia nuk mund t´ju sigurojë ndonjë të drejtë të përdorni ndonjë apo lëndë të mbrojtur. Përdorimi juaj i ndonjë prone, lënde të tillë apo të ngjashme është sipërmarrje (vetvendosje) vetëm e juaja. Jurisdiction and legality of content Publication of information found in Wikipedia may be in violation of the laws of the country or jurisdiction from where you are viewing this information. The Wikipedia database is stored on a server in the State of Florida in the United States of America, and is maintained in reference to the protections afforded under local and federal law. Laws in your country or jurisdiction may not protect or allow the same kinds of speech or distribution. Wikipedia does not encourage the violation of any laws; and cannot be responsible for any violations of such laws, should you link to this domain or use, reproduce, or republish the information contained herein. Drejtësia dhe ligjshmëria e përmbajtjes Botimi i njohurisë së gjetur në Wikipedia mund të jetë në kundravajtje me ligjet e vendit apo drejtësisë nga ku ju jeni duke shikuar këtë njohuri. Baza e të dhënave të Wikipedias ruhet në një shërbyes në Shtetin e Floridas në Shtetet e Bashkuara të Amerikës, dhe mbahet në lidhje me mbrojtjen e dhënë nën ligjet federale vendase. Ligjet apo drejtësia në vendin tuaj mund të mos mbrojnë apo lejojnë të njëjtat lloje të shprehjes apo shpërndarjes. Wikipedia nuk nxit dhunimin e ndonjë ligji; dhe nuk mund të jetë përgjegjëse për ndonjë dhunim të ligjeve të tilla, nëse ju lidheni me kete domain (zotërues) apo përdorni, riprodhoni, ose ribotoni informacionin (njohurinë) e përmbajtur këtu. Not professional advice If you need specific advice (for example, medical, legal, financial, or risk management) please seek a professional who is licensed or knowledgeable in that area. See Wikipedia:Risk disclaimer, Wikipedia:Medical disclaimer, and Wikipedia:Legal disclaimer for specific disclaimers. Thank you for taking the time to read this page, and please enjoy your use of Wikipedia. Këshilla jo profesionale Nëse ju keni nevojë për këshilla të veçanta (p.sh., mjekësore, ligjore, apo mbarështim te rrezikshëm) ju lutemi kërkoni një profesionist që është i lejuar ose i mirënjoftuar me atë fushë. Shiko Wikipedia:Shfajësime Rreziku, Wikipedia:Shfajësime mjeksore, dhe Wikipedia:Shfajësime ligjore për shfajësime të veçanta. Examples of other encyclopedia disclaimers While other encyclopedias, unlike Wikipedia, are professionally peer reviewed, they still do not guarantee their content. * The britannica.com disclaimer (from the site hosting the Encyclopedia Britannica Online): *:"YOUR USE OF BRITANNICA.COM IS AT YOUR SOLE RISK." *The MSN.com disclaimer (from the site hosting Microsoft's Encarta Encyclopedia) *: "...AND THE ENTIRE RISK AS TO SATISFACTORY QUALITY, PERFORMANCE, ACCURACY, AND EFFORT IS WITH YOU." *The bartleby.com disclaimer (from the site hosting the Columbia Encyclopedia) *: "YOU EXPRESSLY AGREE THAT USE OF THE SERVICE IS AT YOUR SOLE RISK." See also: Wikipedia:Non-Wikipedia disclaimers Category:Wikipedia ca:Viquipèdia:Avís legal da:Wikipedia:Generelle forbehold en:Wikipedia:General disclaimer es:Wikipedia:Limitación general de responsabilidad el:Βικιπαίδεια:Αποποίηση ευθυνών fr:Wikipédia:Avertissements généraux hu:Wikip%C3%A9dia:Jogi_nyilatkozat ko:위키백과:유의사항 nl:Wikipedia:Algemeen voorbehoud no:Wikipedia:Generelle forbehold pl:Wikipedia:Zrzeczenie się odpowiedzialności pt:Wikipedia:Aviso Geral ro:Wikipedia:General disclaimer simple:Wikipedia:General disclaimer sv:Wikipedia:Allmänt förbehåll vi:Wikipedia:Ph%E1%BB%A7 nh%E1%BA%ADn chung zh:Wikipedia:%E5%85%8D%E8%B4%A3%E5%A3%B0%E6%98%8E